Respirar
by Darkirie
Summary: One shot. Un posible final, muy lindo. Leanlo Inuyasha y Kagome ¿Juntos para siempre? ¿Y Kykio? El trio se termina. Dejen reviews plis!Lemon
1. Juntos

Respirar…

Tan solo se les oía respirar…

Cada vez más calmadamente recuperando el ritmo normal otra vez…

Sus ojos ambarinos se posaron sobre la muchacha desnuda que yacía exhausta a su lado… ¿Que había ocurrido? El había ido a despedirse, a decirle adiós…Y sin embargo la había echo suya, en todos los significados que esa frase podía tener. ¿Que demonios he hecho? pensó.

La cama antes tan bien acomodada, ahora estaba revuelta y desecha, las sabanas colgaban hasta el suelo y hasta el cubrecama se había salido. Diminutas gotas de sudor caían por su frente y humedecían su flequillo plateado. Intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos antes de decir nada, pero ¿que podía decir? Debía volver, ella le estaba esperando, pero… ¿de veras quería volver? ¿O deseaba quedarse con esa frágil figura?…Su aroma lo había embriagado desde la primera vez que la vio…Y estos años juntos cada día compartiendo tantas cosas, le habían echo tener una dependencia hacia ella, que muchas veces pensaba si seria capaz de vivir si no estuviera a su lado…

Pero no, no podía pensar en eso, el había hecho una promesa…Cuando Naraku estuviera muerto el iría con Kykio, ese momento había llegado…

- Inuyasha…- Aquella dulce voz lo saco de sus pensamientos. Giro su rostro del todo para encontrarse a pocos centímetros aquella preciosa mirada de color café en la que tantas veces se había perdido. Pero no podía, no podía mirarla a los ojos, pues el había ido a despedirse y en cambio habían marcado sus cuerpos el uno con el otro para siempre, desde ese momento, lo sabia…Ella se había vuelto inolvidable…

- Kagome… Yo lo siento…- Se incorporo rápidamente todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron mientras buscaba su haori, que recordaba había sido lanzado a algún lugar de la habitación. Kagome se incorporo lentamente coloco una mano tímidamente sobre su pecho, la verdad no sabia que probaba de esconder, pues no había quedado ni un rincón en su cuerpo que Inuyasha no hubiera saboreado. Lo observo por un momento su cuerpo se inclinaba a recoger su ropa, su piel atigrada tenia un leve brillo a causa del sudor y se sonrojo un poco al recordar como su boca había paseado hacia un rato por ese pecho desnudo, mas duro y fuerte de lo que había imaginado o soñado alguna vez.

De repente su mente volvió a las palabras que había pronunciado Inuyasha. Lo siento… ¿Lo siento? ¿Que quería decir con eso? Cuando lo vio entrar por su ventana, hacia una hora más o menos, tuvo la impresión de que quería decirle algo, pero sin mediar palabra la besó, no se pareció al beso que compartieron en el castillo de Kaguya. Sintió como Inuyasha la estrechaba entre sus brazos duros y que se apoderaba de su boca con desesperación. Como hundió sus garras en su cabello azabache y profundizo el beso hasta hacerla gemir…Volvió al presente después de recordar todo eso y vio como Inuyasha ya se había subido a la ventana para saltar como muchas veces lo había echo.

- Espera…Inuyasha no te vayas…- El medio demonio sintió como su alma se partía en dos al oír como aquella voz lo llamaba. Había un tono de tristeza en ella y de miedo. ¿Sabría Kagome que no iba a volver? Dios, le dolía tanto aquello. ¿De veras no la vería más? El estaba dispuesto a volver con Kykio y sellar el pozo para siempre, pero ahora…Eso era lo que tenía que hacer, se repetía en su mente una y otra vez. Kagome no podía vivir en la época Sengoku ella tenia aquí su vida, su familia, su hogar. No había sitio para el.

Y luego, estaba Kykio…Ella tenia que descansar en paz y el prometió morir con ella. Ya que si Kagome se quedaba en su época… ¿valía la pena vivir una vida en la cual ella no estaría?

Un leve sollozo lo saco de sus pensamientos, el olor a agua salada apunto de ser derramada llego a su sensible olfato y supo al instante que Kagome estaba apunto de llorar…Apretó los puños. No, no podía flaquear ahora, en realidad ya había cometido el mayor error, tendría que haberle dicho adiós y haberse ido y en cambio la había tomado entera toda para el, así quería que fuera para siempre. Ahora que había probado ese cuerpo, ahora que había sentido las piernas de Kagome enroscadas en su cintura y su aliento rozarle los labios, mientras que durante las fuertes embestidas se miraban a los ojos susurrando cuanto se amaban. Se le había metido en la sangre, en el alma, en el corazón…para siempre. Pero tenia que hacer lo correcto. Así que sin mirar atrás salto por la ventana hacia el pozo…Dejándola, a su compañera, su amiga, ahora su mujer y su vida…

Kagome sintió como el corazón se le paraba al ver a Inuyasha saltar sin ni siquiera mirarla. Corrió hacia la ventana desesperada y lo vio desaparecer en la oscuridad del pequeño santuario donde estaba el pozo. Sus rodillas no aguantaron más y cayó desplomada en el suelo de su habitación, envuelta en la sabana que aun guardaba el olor del medio demonio y lloró…

El muchacho de melena plateada, salio del pozo como un diablo y corrió, como nunca había corrido jamás. Salto árboles, rocas, barrancos, sin saber por que volvió a acabar en el árbol sagrado. Subió a una de las ramas más altas y golpeo el tronco con el puño una y otra vez, hasta que cayó de rodillas, apoyo un brazo en el tronco en el cual oculto su rostro y lloró…

- Inuyasha ¿estas llorando? – Maldición pensó Inuyasha al oír aquella fría voz. No podía haberla encontrado en peor momento. Seco sus lagrimas con la manga de su haori y de un salto se planto frente a ella.

- Kykio…Quería hablar contigo…- La sacerdotisa se lanzo a sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza. Su cuerpo era frió, y no como el cuerpo calido que había estrechado hacia un rato, el rostro sonriente de Kagome apareció en su mente, y Inuyasha sintió un nudo en la garganta que terminaría por ahogarlo. Trago saliva cuando noto como Kykio se separaba de el y lo miraba fijamente.

- Te siento extraño. Siento a Kagome en tu cuerpo…- Inuyasha abrió sus ojos un poco mas por la sorpresa. Maldita intuición de las sacerdotisas. Estaba claro que entre Kagome y Kykio existía algún tipo de conexión que ni ellas mismas conocían.

- ¿Que quieres decir? – Enarco una ceja oscura y Kykio lo soltó y miro para otro lado.

- Te has entregado a ella. Fuiste para no verla más y no pudiste decirle adiós. - Apretó los puños bajo sus largas mangas. Y quiso llorar, pero no pudo, ese cuerpo hecho de tierra y huesos no era más que un recipiente vacío que no podía expresar esas emociones.

Inuyasha guardo silencio ¿como negarlo? Kykio no se merecía eso, no se merecía una mentira. Con más esfuerzo cada vez trago saliva y miro a Kykio a los ojos, ella se sorprendió al ver esa determinación en ellos. Jamás lo había visto así de decidido, la verdad es que siempre había podido manejar un poco a Inuyasha pero esta vez…

- Mira Kykio yo…- De repente Kykio se alejo y apunto con su arco hacia el. La punta de la flecha señalaba el corazón de Inuyasha. El rostro siempre implacable de la sacerdotisa se deformo por la ira.

- No! No sigas, no digas nada! No permitiré que te quedes con ella! – Tenso el arco cada vez más. Inuyasha empezó a temer por su vida. Estaba claro que la Kykio que el había amado ya no existía y que el alma bondadosa de la sacerdotisa había terminado de ser corrompida por aquel cuerpo creado con artes demoníacas. Retrocedió un paso y coloco las manos a ambos lados. El estaba dispuesto a cumplir su promesa aunque eso significara morir en sus manos. – Un momento…- continúo Kykio – ¡Yo te amo no puedo matarte! Tu no eres el problema…– Bajo el arco y dirigió su mirada hacia a algún lugar que Inuyasha no pudo divisar. Y antes de poder darse cuenta Kykio salio corriendo en aquella dirección.

- Kykio! ¿Donde vas? –Su olfato la siguió y se mezclo con otro muy familiar, se dirigía hacia el pozo. De repente la dulce muchacha de cabello azabache y ojos calidos apareció en su mente y el corazón le dio un vuelco de temor. – Kagome!

Kagome estaba tumbada en su cama, con el rostro oculto en la almohada. No podía parar de llorar, el se había marchado ¿Con Kykio? Seguro que si…Después de lo que habían compartido, suspiro…y recordó…

_¿Me esta besando? Eso fue lo que pensó Kagome cuando hace un rato Inuyasha entró por su ventana y la besó. Nunca había sentido algo así, fue como si todo su cuerpo se encendiera y necesitara estar cerca, casi dentro de el. La estrecho en sus brazos muy fuerte y por fin Kagome pudo cerrar los ojos y abandonarse completamente a ese beso._

_Sus manos empezaron a recorrer su espalda a apretarla, casi podía sentir como sus garras se clavaban en su piel._

_La empujo hacia delante y ella se dejo llevar, asta que noto el frió de la pared detrás. Las manos del medio demonio se colaron debajo del vestido de verano que ella llevaba, Kagome rodeo su cuello y se agarro a su larga melena plateada. Inuyasha recorrió sus_ _muslos y acaricio sus nalgas, las apretó contra si y Kagome pudo notar algo duro que se clavaba contra su propia entrepierna._

_Inuyasha susurro su nombre una y otra vez. Kagome fue feliz, pues sabia que en ese momento estaba pensando en ella y la estaba sintiendo a ella. _

_Las manos de Inuyasha abandonaron la parte de abajo del vestido de Kagome, las coloco en sus hombros y paro de besarla. Kagome abrió los ojos y lo miro, los labios enrojecidos por el roce y el subir y bajar de su pecho bajo su haori. Y sus ojos…aquellas perlas ambarinas estaban algo oscurecidas, que se clavaron en los suyos y una media sonrisa que dejaba asomar un colmillo se dibujo en su boca. Movió sus manos y empezó a bajar los tirantes de su vestido, mientras la respiración de Kagome se hacia mas entrecortada. Empezó a besar toda la piel que iba quedando al descubierto, ya que estaba cómoda en casa y no llevaba sujetador, mientras iba levantando un poco la vista y miraba a Kagome, la cual se había aferrado a sus hombros como si le dependiera la vida. Llego a su pechos y a Kagome se le corto la respiración cuando sintió la áspera lengua de Inuyasha chupar uno de sus pezones, y se sintió desfallecer al sentir como sus colmillos lo mordían dulcemente._

_La llevo hacia la cama, ella sabia que tenían que parar, su madre podía aparecer en cualquier momento. Pero no sabía por que no podía detenerlo, o tal vez no quería que se detuviera. Inuyasha la recostó en la cama y se coloco encima en medio de sus piernas._

_- Te amo…- Si eso dijo, Kagome lo recordaba con claridad no lo había imaginado. Inuyasha la amaba y ella era la mujer más feliz del mundo en sus brazos. Bajó sus braguitas y le saco el vestido._

_Kagome pensó que no era justo que solo ella se desnudara, ella también quería verlo y sentirlo. Deshizo el nudo de su haori como pudo y lo lanzaron lejos y con una sonrisa Kagome acaricio el collar de Inuyasha. El lo cogió son sus dientes y coloco las manos de Kagome contra la cama. Ella se asusto un poco, le habían dicho que la primera vez dolía e Inuyasha parecía tan lleno de energía…_

_Kagome se mordió el labio inferior y la sonrisa del medio demonio, dejo ver que sabía en que estaba pensando. Empezó a besarle y a lamerle el cuello y poco a poco la fue penetrando lentamente. Casi sin llegar a entrar, como si fuera una tortura para Kagome, pues deseaba más, había algo que su cuerpo buscaba sentir, aunque aun no sabia muy bien que era._

_- ¿Te duele? – Susurro Inuyasha mientras su respiración se volvió cada vez mas agitada. Kagome negó con la cabeza y el sonrió seductoramente. – Ahora si que te dolerá…_

_Y hay fue cuando Kagome se sintió a rebosar de el. Una embestida fuerte y potente la lleno por completo. Intento agarrarlo, pararlo pero Inuyasha tenía sus manos sujetas con las suyas. Empezó a moverse poco a poco, saliendo casi del todo y volviendo a entrar, hasta que Kagome noto como el dolor dejaba paso a un placer extraño que parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento. Al desaparecer el dolor Inuyasha se dejo llevar por su propio placer y aumento el ritmo. Se volvió casi frenético, casi violento y Kagome no pudo evitar gritar del placer que empezó a sentir. La cogió de las manos la alzo astas que coloco su boca en su hombro y la mordió, sin dañarla pero una sensación violentamente exquisita para Kagome._

Una presencia sacó a Kagome de todos esos recuerdos, sintió la Shikon no Tama cerca, demasiado cerca…Si era Kykio quien tenia la esfera ahora… ¿Por qué la notaba ahí en su época?

Corrió hacia la ventana, pensando que tal vez Inuyasha hubiera regresado, que le traía la perla a ella. Pero cuando vio a la sacerdotisa salir del pozo se quedo inmóvil y perpleja.

¿Kykio aquí? ¿Pero que significaba esto? Se arreglo un poco el vestido y bajo corriendo. Se encontró con Kykio de repente y vio como ella miraba la marca que había en su hombro.

- ¿Ky…Kykio que haces aquí?

La fría sacerdotisa la miro sin expresión alguna, dirigió su mirada del hombro de Kagome a su rostro.

- Inuyasha te ha marcado…- Kagome arqueo una ceja, no entendía que quería decir Kykio y a que venia esa visita tan repentina. Y mas ahora cuando se supone que Inuyasha la había dejado y se había ido con ella…

- Kykio, Inuyasha no esta aquí si es eso lo que buscas…- Kykio mordió su labio inferior con tanta fuerza que lo hizo sangrar, saco una de sus flechas y apunto a Kagome con ella. La cual se asusto mucho y retrocedió un paso.

- Ni se te ocurra moverte Kagome…- dijo Kykio con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. Tenso su arco al máximo y Kagome noto como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar sin control. ¿Por que Kykio se comportaba así? Si Inuyasha había decidido estar con ella! ¿Por que encima de eso venia a matarla? ¿Seria por haberse entregado a el una vez? Tal vez Kykio no podía soportar que el la hubiera marcado y por eso quería matarla.

Una sonrisa de resignación apareció en el rostro de Kagome, si ella no podía estar con Inuyasha no le importaba morir en manos de Kykio. La decisión la hizo tener valor y miro a Kykio a los ojos.

Kykio se sorprendió, ¿como aquella muchacha se atrevía a enfrentarla de ese modo? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que la estaba apuntando con una flecha?

- Este es tu fin. Nosotras nunca tuvimos que encontrarnos. Nunca tuviste que atravesar el pozo. ¡Nunca tuviste que conocer a Inuyasha! – Esto último lo dijo gritando y soltó la flecha, que rápidamente se dirigía hacia el corazón de Kagome. Ella cerró los ojos esperando el impacto. Y pensó en las palabras de Kykio, ella se alegraba tanto de haber atravesado el pozo y de…Dios, conocer a Inuyasha era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Recordó el rostro del medio demonio en su mente para ser lo último que viera antes de morir.

- ¡Kagome! – Ella abrió los ojos al oír aquella voz tan familiar llamarla. Se llevo las manos a la boca horrorizada cuando vio como la flecha que venia hacia ella atravesaba el pecho de Inuyasha que se había puesto delante.

- ¡No Inuyasha! – Kagome se lanzo hacia el y lo cogió en sus brazos frenando un poco la caída, lo apoyo en sus rodillas como aquella vez que se enveneno una noche de luna nueva. Las lagrimas empezaron a escapar por los ojos de Kagome. No, no era como aquella vez, la sangre se estaba derramando encima de sus piernas y notaba como Inuyasha tosía amargamente.

Kykio observo la escena con los ojos tan abiertos como si se le fueran a salir. Sus manos empezaron a temblar y miro su arco con expresión de tristeza. ¿Como había pasado eso? Ella había vuelto a herir a Inuyasha, lo había vuelto a atravesar. Pero esta flecha no era para sellar, esta era para matar. Miro a Kagome que cogió el rostro de Inuyasha entre sus manos, lo beso y le sonrió dulcemente.

- No te preocupes. No voy a dejar que te alejes de mi. – Cogió la flecha con sus manos y cerro los ojos. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que el dolor desapareciera, que la herida se esfumara. Y delante de una perpleja Kykio, la flecha desapareció junto con la sangre y la herida.

La sacerdotisa no podía creerlo, aquella simple chica superaba sus poderes. Pues ella no pudo curarse cuando Inuyasha la hirió. Sintió como el odio y la rabia crecían dentro de ella. ¡Maldita Kagome!

- Kagome…¿Que a pasado? La herida no esta…- dijo el joven tocando su pecho, la muchacha de ojos cafés sonrió dulcemente, mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

- No se como lo he hecho, solo desee que vivieras Inuyasha…- La mirada ambarina se centro en sus ojos y sonrió. La abrazo con fuerza, haciendo que ella aferrara su rostro a su pecho y llorara en silencio.

Una fuerte energia maligna hizo que Kagome levantara la cabeza de pronto. Miro hacia atrás y vio como un aura negra salía de la perla que Kykio tenia y envolvía a la sacerdotisa.

- ¡Estúpida niñata! Y tu Inuyasha, ¿por que diablos tuviste que aparecer? Yo iba a acabar con ella íbamos a estar juntos por fin – Volvió a poner una flecha en su arco y a tensarlo en dirección a la pareja. Inuyasha coloco a Kagome detrás de el y se preparo para desenvainar su espada.

- Kykio sabes muy bien lo que iba a decirte antes! Por eso quisiste venir a por Kagome. Por que sabes que yo la amo a ella. – Kagome se sonrojo, Inuyasha se lo estaba diciendo a Kykio sintió mucha felicidad al ver como el joven había decidido por fin. Un vuelco en su corazón la hizo mirar a Kykio, el odio de la sacerdotisa estaba haciendo reaccionar a la perla. El aura maligna parecía estar envolviéndola demasiado.

- Ten cuidado Kykio! La perla…- La sacerdotisa de mirada fría no la dejo terminar.

- ¡Cállate! Voy a matarte! – En ese momento Inuyasha desenvaino su espada y miro fieramente a Kykio.

- Nunca perdonare a alguien que quiera herir a Kagome. Ni siquiera a ti Kykio! – Preparo su espada para atacarla cuando la flecha de Kykio salio disparada, la risa malévola de la sacerdotisa se oyó como un trueno.

- Jajaja! ¡Morirás Kagome! – Inuyasha estaba apunto de lanzar la herida de del viento, cuando Kagome puso su mano sobre su muñeca deteniéndolo.

- Se acabo todo para ella.

- ¿Que? – Inuyasha volvió a mirar a Kykio y de repente vio como el aura oscura la cubría casi por completo. Y como la flecha se desvanecía antes de llegar a ellos.

- ¿Qué me esta pasando? La Shikon no Tama me esta absorbiendo, me esta robando las almas que me quedaban ¿Por que? – Kagome se adelanto acercándose un poco mas a ella.

- Es lo que intentaba decirte. La Shikon no Tama te esta purificando Kykio, toda la maldad que tenias en este momento a echo reaccionar a la perla. Te purifica y te hace desaparecer.

- No! Inuyasha tu tienes que morir conmigo! No puedes quedarte con ella! – El cuerpo de Kykio se esfumo junto con la Shikon no Tama que acabo convertida en polvo que el viento hizo desaparecer.

Kagome respiro tranquila después de tantos nervios y miro a Inuyasha con curiosidad, que se encontraba agachado donde había estado el cuerpo de Kykio. Después de todo el la había amado tanto, aunque esta ultima ya no fuera la Kykio que el conocía. Kagome no supo que hacer, no quería interferir, tal vez Inuyasha se arrepentía de no haberse ido con Kykio. Se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia el pozo.

Inuyasha pensaba en Kykio vio miles de imágenes de momentos juntos y sintió lastima por ella. Su alma pura y buena al final había sido corrompida es su totalidad. Suspiro tranquilo intentando que aquel aroma tan agradable llegara asta el y lo hiciera sentir mejor. Y se levanto extrañado al no notarlo allí, se giro y comprobó que Kagome no estaba. ¿Donde diablos había ido?

Kagome salio del pozo a todo prisa y se dirigió hacia el árbol sagrado. Al llegar recordó la primera vez que llego a ese lugar y vio a Inuyasha clavado en el árbol, cuantas cosas habían pasado desde entonces. Sonrió mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas. Pobre Kykio, no se merecía eso, ella había ayudado a mucha gente mientras fue sacerdotisa era una buena persona. Imaginó que la influencia de Naraku y de aquel cuerpo echo con poderes demoníacos, habían terminado de oscurecerla.

Se sentó en las gruesas raíces y empezó a recordar todos los momentos vividos con aquel arrogante medio demonio. Y como se había vuelto dulce y le había robado el corazón.

Inuyasha siguió su aroma como tantas veces había echo y llego al árbol sagrado. Donde pudo verla a lo lejos sentada con la espalda recostada en el tronco. Parecía pensar en muchas cosas ya que ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

La miro bien y noto como su corazón se encogía en un vuelco que parecía salírsele del pecho. La melena azabache danzaba a compás del viento y los rayos del sol hacían escapar algunos brillos en su sedoso cabello. Una sonrisa cruzo el semblante del medio demonio, era tan hermosa, pensó en todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos y en como Kagome se había ganado su confianza y había sufrido por el mas que nadie.

De repente un pensamiento inesperado lo sobresalto. La Shikon no Tama había desaparecido, ¿que debía hacer el? El quería convertirse en un demonio de verdad, pero al haber estado con Kagome, pensó que tal vez lo mejor seria convertirse en humano. ¿Pero ahora? Sin la perla de Shikon no podía cambiar, seguiría siendo un medio demonio.

_- A mi me gustas así…_

Sonrió para si, al recordar aquellas palabras que Kagome le dijo una vez. Es cierto ella dijo que le gustaba tal como era, y se había entregado a el siendo un medio demonio. Tal vez a ella no le importaría. La verdad decidió que parecía tonto pensando en todas esas cosas. Lo mejor seria hablar con ella.

Se acerco a ella a paso lento hasta que estuvo delante y vio como Kagome levantaba la vista con sus preciosos ojos chocolates brillando por las lágrimas.

¿Esta llorando? Eso si que no lo esperaba, tal vez estaba triste o arrepentida de algo. Mordió su labio inferior ante la duda y apretó los puños antes de hablar, Kagome se le adelanto.

- Inuyasha ¿estas bien? – El aludido enarco una ceja, ¿Qué si estaba bien? ¡Pero si era ella la que se había ido corriendo y se había escondido!

- Feh! ¡Creo que esa pregunta debería hacértela yo! ¿Se puede saber por que demonios te has ido? ¿Y por que estas llorando? ¡A veces eres tan tonta! – Kagome se sonrojo seguro que si que parecería una tonta, haber huido de esa manera. Era el momento de enfrentar las cosas. No volvería a huir nunca más.

- ¡Pues mira lloraba recordando todo lo que hemos pasado juntos! ¡Y no me llames tonta que el único tonto aquí eres tú! ¡Tú también saliste corriendo de mi habitación! Y… – Kagome no pudo continuar y un sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de los dos jóvenes, recordando lo que habían echo en la habitación antes de que Inuyasha se marchara. La arrogancia del joven pudo con la vergüenza.

- ¿Y por que te quedas callada? ¡Ves como eres tonta! – Kagome se levanto y se acerco a el rápidamente con los ojos echando chispas.

- Deja de llamarme tonta ¡Imbecil! – Inuyasha la miro serio, la verdad es que las cosas se estaban desviando un poco. ¿El no había ido a decirle que la quería? ¿Por que diablos estaban discutiendo? Escucho como Kagome empezó a soltar algún que otro insulto más y como su tono de voz aumentaba a uno mucho mas enfadado. Suspiró…

- Kagome calmate…- La muchacha paro de hablar un momento y se sonrojo. Ahora resulta que el medio demonio se las daba de calmado y ella era la histérica ¿no?

- ¿Que me calme? ¿Como diablos quieres que me calme?

- ¡Pues así! – Y ahí fue cuando la beso, y la estrecho en sus brazos haciendo que todo el enfado de Kagome se esfumara por completo. La chica rodeo su cuello y poniéndose un poco de puntillas profundizo el beso, algo que agrado bastante a Inuyasha ya que un pequeño gruñido salio por su garganta. El beso empezó a perder el control, Inuyasha levanto a Kagome sujetándola por las nalgas y acabaron estampados contra el árbol sagrado. Sus respiraciones empezaron a agitarse cada vez más.

- Inuyasha ¿Que estamos haciendo? ¿Que va a ser de nosotros? – Dijo jadeante, mientras Inuyasha besaba su cuello y bajaba los tirantes de su vestido.

- Yo solo quiero estar contigo…- dijo cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos y besándola en los labios, en las mejillas y en los parpados. Kagome se sintió feliz, por fin Inuyasha era suyo, por fin podría estar con el. Fuera un medio demonio o fuera un humano ella lo amaba con locura.

Inuyasha la cogió en brazos y salto a una de las ramas del árbol sagrado. Siguieron besándose hasta que las ropas se perdieron y no había nada que se interpusiera entre sus cuerpos. Inuyasha beso, lamió y saboreo toda la piel que iba encontrando a su paso y Kagome se sentía en el cielo por el placer que le hacia sentir.

El joven de ojos dorados se coloco entre sus piernas y de una fuerte embestida entro en ella por completo. Se miraron a los ojos mientras el joven aumentaba el ritmo y junto a eso el placer. Entre jadeos consiguió hablar.

- ¿No te importa que sea un medio demonio?... ¿Quieres estar conmigo igualmente? – decía mientras la embestía cada vez mas.

- Te conocí como medio demonio, me enamore de ti como medio demonio y te amare toda mi vida como medio demonio…- Inuyasha sonrió mientras un gruñido se escapo y un gemido por parte de Kagome. Se demarro entero dentro de ella y callo exhausto en su regazo. Mientras la chica recuperaba el aliento, le acariciaba el cabello y las lindas orejitas.

- Kagome…Te amo…

Y así descansaron un buen rato el uno con el otro, con sus cuerpos aun enroscados, aun dentro de ella.

Y tan solo se les oía respirar…

Fin.


	2. Gracias a todos!

Hola que les pareció? Les gusto? Espero que si y que me dejen mensajitos dando sus opiniones! Acepto buenas y malas pero si son buenas mejor! Jajaj Cuídense y espero que disfruten leyendo. Como ya saben Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen si no Kykio no saldría en la historia! Jajaj chaooooo


End file.
